Fraxus Week 2017
by DaChocolat
Summary: A collection of a few of my entries of this year's Fraxus Week! (: / Fraxus
1. Fraxus Week Eve - Sharing

**This is a small collection of my entries for this year's Fraxus Week. It was back in July and I didn't upload them here yet because I hoped I'd finish all prompts buuut unfortunately I didn't get around to do it so it remained these five. I hope you'll enjoy them though! (: So here's Fraxus Week Eve with the prompt 'Sharing' feat. Ever and Bix! BD**

* * *

"They'll notice!"

Bixlow just waved his hand and shushed his partner in crime, a typical grin on his face. He was sure that his plan was gonna work, oh and how it was! "If you're not quiet then they will, yea!"

It was one of the moments Evergreen was questioning why they were doing this. But then she remembered that she was as curious as the seith mage was and honestly, it was about time that Freed and Laxus became an official thing.

So what was it that they had done? Right, set everything up so the other two men were forced to share a sleeping bag. In Bixlow's eyes this plan just had to work and if his friends still didn't realize that a confession was already due then he didn't know anymore. This was just perfect; the two of them cuddled up against each other, as close as they could be.

Well, almost.

Evergreen and Bixlow had claimed to go and fetch some more firewood and they were gonna do so (it would be too suspicious if they returned with nothing at all) but at first they spent some more moments hiding behind the bushes and watching the scene which, currently, consisted of Freed and Laxus lying in the sleeping bag without moving.

If the two team mates were honest then they hadn't expected everything to go as smoothly as it did. The dragon slayer and the rune master had simply accepted the situation and crawled into the sleeping bag together. They were quiet now but not even Laxus complained about this confined space and of course Bixlow took that as one of _the_ signs.

"I can't believe we have to intrude like this," Ever whispered, a quiet huff following. It was a loving huff though. She did love her boys a lot after all. But they were being really oblivious… Laxus was, at least. And Freed… Well, maybe he was just cautious about confessing. Or he was oblivious as well and didn't see that Laxus was head over heels for him, too.

"Yea honestly, everyone can see that they're in love. They're gonna thank us for this!"

Oh little did they know what was really going on.

xxx xxx

"When are we going to tell them?" Freed was hardly able to keep his lips from curving into a chuckle. Oh Ever and Bix thought they were getting them but in fact it was Freed and Laxus playing with them and not the other way round. They deserved it, Bixlow especially.

Admittedly though it became really hard to keep their 'secret' a secret.

Grinning softly Laxus tried to turn onto his side and managed to do so after some struggles. This sleeping bag really was damn small. "Not yet," he mumbled, clearly enjoying to fool his two friends.

"Well when we do we should thank them for giving us this opportunity to cuddle," the rune mage added whilst he too turned onto his side and ended up looking right into orange eyes. They weren't dumb and if Laxus paid extra attention to it then he was able to register Bixlow and Ever's clearly lingering scents. Fresh scents. As fresh as they could be. They were watching and waiting for _something_.

And honestly, as they laid there it was really tempting to share a kiss. That what both of the men seemed to realize at the same time and it caused Freed to smile. "You know, I would really like to kiss you right now."

"Hm… yea."

It was dead silent for a moment. However, both of them quietly agreed that it wasn't the time and they would just have to resist. For how long had they been a couple now? A few weeks.

"We don't want them to give themselves away just yet, do we? If we kissed then it's certain that they would jump out of their cover," Freed huffed and rolled his eyes and the chuckle he heard coming from Laxus educed a smile from him.

"Yea, probably…"

These idiots.


	2. Day 1 - MorningNight routine

"Your hair's a mess in the morning."

"You say that as if you don't already know that."

Laxus huffed and Freed smiled silently at that. He didn't remember when exactly they had fallen into this routine but it had happened and he didn't want to complain and neither did his boyfriend.

After Laxus had brushed his teeth it was the rune mage's turn. He grabbed his toothbrush and turned on the water, all of it whilst the taller of the two had positioned himself behind Freed armed with a hair brush only.

Those long green tresses had to be tamed every morning, and on other different occasions. When Freed was out in public then it always looked so perfect, so smooth. It was really soft and Laxus loved treading his fingers through it – it was relaxing. But at night, when they cuddled or tossed and turned then hair of this length tended to get a little knotty and tousled. Sometimes strands of it would get lost in the blond's mouth even though truth be told, when he was asleep then he didn't care a lot.

Freed still looked as good as ever with messy hair. Though of course he would like to take care of it before leaving the house and at some point Laxus had discovered that brushing it was not only soothing but also really nice in general and that's when it had slowly, unconsciously slipped into their morning routine.

"You're quiet," the rune mage mumbled with the toothbrush in his mouth though there was no concern in his voice. He felt how the brush slowly but steadily straightened his emerald hair. Laxus was careful and had gotten more precise over time and it was always making Freed feel happy to know that his mate was actually enjoying this task.

It was _convenient_ as well, certainly. Taking care of such long hair wasn't easy and took a lot of patience so having Laxus brush it was definitely great assistance. But it was honestly the fact that the dragon slayer _enjoyed_ doing it that made Freed happy the most.

"Can't understand ya with that thing in yer mouth," the blond replied with a small delay and a distracted grin on his face. He was focusing on the strands he was currently working on, paying attention to part after part so everything would be just perfect for his boyfriend.

"Oh you _did_ understand me," Freed chuckled after spitting out the toothpaste and Laxus paused when the greenet moved, only continuing once the other stood still again. When taking a look in the mirror he could watch the dragon slayer's brows twitch softly every now and then as he eyed the green mane and took strands after strands between his fingers. He could also observe the hint of contentment that flickered in Laxus' eyes occasionally and that alone was enough to keep the smile on Freed's face. It was precious and it was another factor that made him feel real special whilst the blond indulged in the knowledge that he was allowed to touch and handle Freed's hair like this. Not everyone was allowed to touch it after all.

Whenever he needed to brush it Laxus tended to offer to do it for him, and most of the time the rune mage saw no reason to decline. And at mornings like these it was an especially relaxing way to start the day.

"Done."

Freed almost missed the satisfied deep hum that came from his boyfriend, lost in blissful thoughts. Blinking once he rose his gaze to take another look into the mirror and ended up smiling anew when he glanced at Laxus' proud face. It almost looked a little smug and the rune mage couldn't help but feel a spark of amusement. It was really adorable. "Thank you," he responded sincerely and then turned around. After getting dressed he'd tie it together but now there was another thing that had to be done to proceed with their morning routine.

And the dragon slayer was _awaiting_ it, Freed could _see_.

"Hmm at times I am tempted to think that you're only doing this to get an extra kiss," he couldn't resist teasing gently while knowing that it wasn't true. Laxus snorted and parted his lips to retort something but Freed didn't let him. He had already leaned up to press his lips to his boyfriend's in an utterly chaste and loving kiss.

And as usual, it was as _sincere_ as Laxus' enjoyment in brushing Freed's hair was.


	3. Day 2 - Reverse

After working harder than ever the last couple of months Freed and Laxus had decided to take a few days off. Certain parts of their routine remained and they still didn't neglect their daily training but they planned to have a few days without any work, and hopefully without any unnecessary stress.

The first morning was a promising start. While usually getting up very early in the morning to start with their schedule, the two men slept in this time. After waking up slowly they could cuddle as long as they wished and they definitely took advantage of it.

"Is there anything in particular you want to eat for dinner?" Freed had just gotten dressed, his characteristic coat thrown on for he planned to run a quick errand. There was the one or other ingredient he would need to create the kind of meal he had in mind but the moment he stepped into their kitchen he ended up blinking.

It was the sight of his boyfriend wearing a pink apron ('Kiss me' was written on its front) and he figured that Laxus must have bought it to surprise him with a similar one to Freed's. When seeing him like this he couldn't help but think that pink looked very good on Laxus, as did purple, but then his thoughts already swerved into a direction different. "I didn't know that you wanted to cook today." But it was nice. The mere thought that the dragon slayer was going to put effort into this task to create a good meal was precious enough and the rune mage smiled.

"Yea," Laxus responded, and was there a hint of pride in his voice? He was trying to hide any insecure and tackle the task with as much confidence as possible. He had been improving his cooking skills lately after all, if only slightly.

Armed with the kitchen trowel the blond gave his boyfriend a determined look. "I'm gonna cook ya an awesome meal, ya'll see." Oh he sure seemed deedful. "Just lean back and enjoy."

"I have no doubts about that, sweetheart." Freed sweatdropped but couldn't help the chuckle his lips were forming a couple of heartbeats later. Yes, he was planning to sit down and let his dragon slayer be master of the kitchen. Laxus was adorable when he was being like this and although they both probably knew that the result wouldn't be perfect he didn't intend to interrupt or even deny Laxus the wish to cook this time. "I'm looking forward to it."

With that the rune mage went to sit down on one of the two chairs in their kitchen. It was only then that he realized something else. How could he have missed it before? "…"

His boyfriend wasn't wearing any pants underneath the pink apron and this observation made Freed blink twice before wondering about the 'why'. Not that he was complaining… Laxus was sexy in an apron, and when would he not appreciate seeing him in little attire? After seeing it he was half tempted to give a comment about it, too. Perhaps that was what the blond was waiting for as well? Though the rune mage thought that this shouldn't be the focus, at least not right now.

Later, after the meal, there would be an opportunity to approach his boyfriend's missing pants. Freed guessed that there were purposefully gone and since Laxus wasn't able to see his face right now he allowed himself to give a faint smirk, letting his greenish blue eyes run over his (sadly) clothed backside, before shaking his head. He had surprised him by preparing breakfast in _only_ an apron before so maybe the dragon slayer wanted to return this surprise for once. There were definitely no complaints given on Freed's side.

Oh, and of course Laxus was going to receive the kiss the apron demanded. But for now he would enjoy this pleasant surprise, and whatever might follow afterwards.


	4. Day 3 - TrainingSparring

Laxus may be lacking expertise and practical skill in the art of swordsmanship but he still made a very decent training partner. Actually, he made a great one whenever Freed needed to make sure that his movements hadn't lost their accuracy and he was as swift and concentrated as usual.

Sweat beading his forehead Freed grabbed his bottle to drink. The water had been cold when he had filled it one hour ago but now it was warmed up from the sun that was shining down on the training pit mercilessly. His long hair was tied up to a high pony tail but strands of his bangs were still sticking to his face.

Across from him was Laxus and used the quick break to drink something himself. He was a little less sweaty than his boyfriend but one could see that the swordsman had chased him around quite a bit already.

In this training session it was his task to either dodge or block any attacks that Freed aimed at him. Laxus wasn't protected apart from the pads on his hands, on his shoulders and the larger pad attached to his stomach. It wasn't very stylish but he understood why it was better to wear them. His mate, although using a dull sword for this session, didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily in case he hit him – and he _planned_ to hit him, otherwise it would be his prove that his skills were lacking professionalism.

No magic allowed. Just two fit guys, one in the offense and one in the defense.

Thus far Freed was contented with the results and training with Laxus was always effective in a way, and fun as well. That, he wouldn't deny. The powerful dragon slayer was quick on his feet even without his lightning speed and not easy at all to knock over or trick. That made it a challenge to land especially effective hits though Freed did manage. His skill didn't let him down.

"Played out already, aren't we?"

The teasing voice was why the rune mage turned his head right after putting his bottle back down and when he turned around entirely he arched up a brow at his approaching boyfriend in challenge. "Oh, I've only just begun."

"Sure." Laxus grinned and fell into a provocative stance before waving his pad-covered hands. "Enough of a break. So come at me again."

"When exactly did you turn into my coach?" The rune mage snorted and picked his sword back up. Then, at a moment's notice, he suddenly swirled around and the dull blade of his sword came into contact with one of Laxus' pads. Apparently the blond had seen this move coming, his widened grin just confirming this assumption, and _this_ was just another reason why training with him was effective as well; Laxus had known him longer than any other training partner, just as they had spent more training sessions together than Freed had with anybody else apart from Evergreen and Bixlow.

" _Too slow_ ," the dragon slayer taunted purposefully and was able to observe how the glint in Freed's eyes turned more competitive which is exactly what he _wanted_.

"Another comment of this kind and I'm going to chase you around the entire training pit," the swordsman retorted and Laxus knew that he wasn't kidding. He didn't doubt that Freed would be able to make him sweat even more and they'd both end up with aching muscles in the morning but it was all worth it. He was all too happy to help Freed check his skills. Hey, he got some extra fitness training along with it, after all.

So with one last taunting comment the dragon slayer distanced himself from the rune mage backwards. "Ya can _try_."

"Fine."

There was a huff but Laxus swore that he had seen the briefest hint of a smirk also. And then Freed proved that he had merely been warming himself before. _Good_.

xxx

The rune mage's features were emotionless, brows just slightly pulled together and cold calculation in his eyes but his movements looked so effortless that it always secretly amazed Laxus whenever he watched his boyfriend train his swordsmanship skills. They weren't just extremely accurate and swift but with every hit he didn't manage to dodge he felt the hidden strength behind the slashes.

The series of attacking and successful or failed defense had been going on without interruption until the very moment the taller male of the two suddenly found himself going motionless and the reason was the blade of Freed's sword that was only inches away from touching his throat right now. "The hell-"

Frozen for the briefest of moments Laxus blinked, uncertain of what had transpired or perhaps just in denial. Had he been distracted by his own train of thoughts? Impossible, he was always concentrated when it came to training! Or was it the sudden series of new moves Freed had pulled all of a sudden that had confused and disabled him? Whatever it was, he was now looking into the smugly smirking face of his boyfriend.

" _Never_ let your guard down." The taunt, this time coming from Freed, was almost purred in satisfaction and Laxus could see just what an indulgence it was for the greenet to tease him back at last.

"I didn't," Laxus grumbled and averted his eyes for a moment. Or perhaps he had, he wasn't sure. Perhaps Freed had just absolutely gotten him with those moves. Yea.

"I just killed you~," the rune mage retorted again and moved the blade forward a bit so he had it pressing against Laxus' throat just briefly while moving his own face closer to his taller boyfriend's face. The smirk just widened.

"Cocky bastard." The dragon slayer uttered a snort though he couldn't help but notice how Freed's gaze had switched to his lips for just a single second, and it fell silent.

The present tension was different than before and neither of them did move an inch. It was just the two of them, gazing at each other. The smirk that had been visible on Freed's face dropped slowly and Laxus face was almost the same, serious, until he sensed the incoming movement when suddenly the rune mage dropped his sword to the ground.

Since the lightning dragon slayer gave the tiniest of smirks, and his boyfriend's mouth twitched as well, before their lips connected for a slow but deep kiss, the previous positive tension seeping into it entirely.

And so they merely stood there with Freed determinedly cupping the taller man's face, holding him close to let the kiss last. Laxus didn't mind this outcome at all.


	5. Day 4 - QuirksHabits

It's a fact that listening to the breathing of another living being causes quicker relaxation and sleep. Perhaps one of them or both had been aware of this proven point all along but even if they were then it was definitely not the reason why they had developed the habit of falling asleep snuggled up against each other.

Moving in together, having a place they could claim as _their_ home, had been an amazing feeling. It was a decision neither of them had regretted thus far. Sharing a bed, waking up and falling asleep next to each other whenever both of them were home… It was _indescribable_.

Right now Freed and Laxus were lying side to side, covered by their blanket and spending each other warmth. The lightning mage was treading his fingers through his boyfriend's green strands slowly, always in the same rhythm, whilst Freed emitted a soft hum every once in a while. Their eyes were closed and as they laid like this they felt how their fatigue kicked in more and more, after having an exhausted day and sharing the news of it. They were too tired to do anything else at this point but that was fine because all they ever needed to be contented was each other's presence and the knowledge that everything was okay, the knowledge that they would be falling asleep next to each other again.

A silent smile spread across the rune magician's face and Laxus had to smile as well when he spotted it. Freed's eyes were closed whereas Laxus was watching him, and god he hoped that wasn't creepy because he loved doing it. And Freed loved doing the same.

But what they both loved even more was to feel each other close, whisper the quiet 'good night's and 'I love you's before they would cuddle up and, eventually, fall asleep to the sound of the other's happily beating heart and peaceful breathing.

* * *

 **If you've made it here and read all of my drabbles, or even just one, I wanna thank you so much for doing so! I really really hope you enjoyed these small entries and comments are appreciated as always! Hope you'll hear from me again soon and stay happy and healthy!**


End file.
